


Steeplechase

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: The Lady takes you on a tour around the castle until you spot something that catches your eye and she hardly ever gets to see you after that.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Steeplechase

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing Capcom's castles they'll have a carousel in there somewhere, just like this one:
> 
> Forgetting Alexia has one too.
> 
> Going to have to redraw that horse. The back leg is a little out. Then again I drew it when I wasn't really feeling it.
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

"I think it's about time I took you on a tour of the castle, my sweet."

You nod in agreement as you now follow her on. She leads you through the halls, pointing out this and that and forbidden area's that you were not entitled to go near. You guested you weren't as privileged as her daughter's, then again they'd been around here a lot longer than you ever had. 

"What's in there?" you ask as she skips a room. 

"Nothing of much interest to you," she says as if she's knows your interests.

"May I?" 

She sighs, but allows you to open the door. You look around the dusty room, seeing nothing until Alcina turns on the light for you.

"Oh wow!" you say astonished. 

"You like this?" she asks as she walks around the carousel.

"Are you kidding me, I would have loved this as a child."

"Well, its been quite sometime since its been up and running." Alcina explained before frowning. "And it looks as though the girls have been at it."

"You should get it fixed up again," you tell her excitedly.

"You think?" she asks as she cocks her head slightly.

"Yes, I'll even make a start on it."

She's astonished by your commitment to sorting this out. 

"It's going to need a lot of work," she shrugs. "But if you're willing I'll look into it."

"Yes!" you squeal taking her in a hug.

"All this for a broken down carousel?" she asked puzzled. 

Grinning you pull away to look at the horses, most look fine apart from one which you know the girls had been at as Alcina had said. The poor thing had chipped paint, torn cloth, all the tassels and frills had frayed and such.

"I'll get you back up to scratch girl," you pet the horse while Alcina shakes her head at you.

"Whatever you need I'll have it brought to you."

"Thank you," you smile as she leaves while you start to strip the horse down to see the damage done.

xXx

You'd been at it for hours and quite frankly she's missing having you around. She stops by the room your in, seeing you still hard at work with music playing in the background. You did like some classical music, so it was nice as that's what Alcina liked too. Especially Danse Macabre. 

"How's it going?" she asks you.

Startled you jump, seriously for someone her size she was so quiet.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" you frown.

"I wasn't sneaking," she tells you straight.

You give her the look.

"I asked how it was going?" she now repeated.

"Good," you smile proud of your handy work. "Just need someone to sort these out."

You show her the fancy laces, frills and whatnot that just aren't as fancy anymore.

"I'll have them restored," she says taking them from you.

"Brilliant," you smile once again.

"There's just the mechanical side of things left to do now."

"I'll see to it," she sighs, hoping it's all worth it.

Then again anything that revolves around you, she's fine with.

"Why are you doing up this hunk of junk?" 

Alcina smacks her daughter upside the head.

"Ow!" she glares.

"This hunk of junk was my childhood," Alcina frowns.

"You had a childhood?" Alya chips in.

Alcina glares down on her.

"Of course I did."

"She's a fossil," Dani teasers.

"Do I look that old?" 

The three nodded, then ran as Alcina swiped at them.

"We love you, mother." Pandora reassured.

She frowned before turning to you.

"What darling daughters."

"At least you can control them," you shrug as you go back to painting.

She sighs as she rests her arm on one of the horses.

"Oh, while you're here could you reattach that one."

She frowns but takes the horse that's out of line and realigns it.

"That it?" she then asks.

"Stand there," you tell her. 

Her brows furrow, but she stands where you say.

"Got it," you smile. "You can go now."

She'd never been the one to be told to go before, especially by you.

"Well," she sounded as though she wasn't wanted. "I'll find something to do."

"You make it sound as though I don't want you," you sigh heavily. "I have a surprise that's all, so go."

She frowned then turned to head out.

xXx

All that could be heard from the room was banging, orders and who knows what was going on in there. Alcina was sat in her armchair a glass of red in her hand. Her daughters were sprawled out all over the place. The blonde laying upside down on the sofa, the brunette was laying on the coffee table, poking her sister, Daniela who was laying upon the large sheepskin rug in front of the fire, which actually wasn't on.

"I hope whatever she's doing in there is done soon."

"Why can't you go in?" Alya asked. 

"She won't allow me."

"Since when did you take orders from humans?" Dani questioned.

"I'm not under any orders, I chose to respect her wishes."

"Under ord.... oof!"

Alcina had thrown a cushion at her face and she couldn't be bothered to remove it, until her mother swiped it back as the door opened up.

"It's done if you want to see," you asked. 

Alcina headed over to you, bending to clear the doorway she then walked off down the hall with you following. Her daughters breezed past first, taking to a swarm of flying insects.

"So, what have you done?" Pandora teased.

You give her a glare as Alcina steps in. 

"Well?"

She's actually lost for words.

"Everyone get on, no excuse as to why you don't want to ride. I'm not listening, just get on."

The three climbed on none the less, each finding a horse they liked. The one they'd been destroying before, had been fully refurbished and made slightly bigger for one special person.

"Alcina you too," you frown as she stands there.

She reluctantly climbs on and you start it up. For once you've actually got the three screaming and cheering like school girls. 

"Whoa!" you cry out as Alcina picks you up to set you on her horse with her. "Hi."

She smiles back. "I love what you've done."

"Thanks," you grin. "I did it for us all to enjoy."

"Seems you succeeded" she smiles proudly as her girls were now shouting for another go around.

It was going to be a long night that was for sure. You weren't complaining in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but think that Daniella would make a perfect maid at Castle Dimitrescu, she'd fit right in.


End file.
